


Light of my Night

by AraHinam



Series: Sleepless Nights [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Smut, lightwood-bane family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraHinam/pseuds/AraHinam
Summary: Magnus and Alec haven't had a proper date night in months, so the boys have a sleepover and they make a little fun of their own.





	Light of my Night

**Author's Note:**

> Rafael is three going on four, Max is one. End of my Sleepless Nights Trilogy!

“Are you gonna be good for Abuela and Tia Izzy?”

Alec pulled the coat tighter on Rafael, buttoning it up to his chin. The swaddled child peered at him with a disgruntled look from under his winter hat, upset that he was being put in so many layers. He shrugged in response to Alec’s question, not too fond of the idea of staying away from home. 

“Of course my little Rafe will be good,” Maryse said from the door where she was helping Magnus put boots on a squirming Max. He kept kicking his feet whenever Magnus got the shoes close, laughing loudly if Magnus managed to drop them. The warlock sighed, playfully glaring at his young son. 

“Max,” He said, “You need boots. Big boy’s wear boots.” 

“No!” Max cried happily, kicking his feet in his grandmother's arms. 

Alec sighed, standing up after making sure Rafael was wrapped up tight, “He’s going through a no phase lately.” 

Maryse smirked, “I can tell.” She handed Max over to Magnus, motioning for the man to give her the baby boots. She made a few funny faces for the baby, distracting him quickly as she slid the boots on one after the other without issue. 

“She’s really the magic one here,” Magnus whispered to Max in awe, smacking a kiss on the child’s cheek. The baby babbled, suddenly fascinated with the new things on his feet. 

“Alright, are we all ready to go?” Maryse said. She took Max from Magnus once more. 

“Yep.” Alec said. He ran a hand over Rafael’s head, comforting him as the inevitable tantrum started to brew. 

Magnus walked over and scooped up Rafael, “Alright baby, you’re gonna have lots of fun with Abuela and Tia Izzy. You’re gonna go to the movies and eat popcorn and candy and soda and stay up late, lots of fun I promise.” 

This was the first time the boys would be staying overnight without their dads. They had spent time without them before, Isabelle was a frequent babysitter and Maryse loved spending time with her grandsons, but this was going to be their first sleepover, ever. 

It was Clary’s idea actually. She had been over at the loft to speak with Magnus about a new demon she had seen on patrol and pointed out that him and Alec hadn’t had a real date night in months. Magnus hadn’t really thought about it, way to consumed with his new responsibilities as a father to notice the lack of alone time he’d had with Alec. They saw each other almost every day and intimacy was never lacking in their relationship, but it had been a while since it was just the two of them. He brought it up to Alec that night while cleaning spaghetti off the table where Rafael had decided to make an art piece, and maybe it was the scarily abundant amount of marinara sauce that was now stained into the wood of their table, but Alec agreed to it with gusto. He brought it up with Isabelle the next day, asking if she wanted to watch the kids and she of course agreed, but offered to take it a step further and keep them for the night. Alec didn’t know if the boys were ready for something like that, hell Alec didn’t know if he was ready to not have immediate access to his kids for more than a few hours, but after talking it over with Magnus they agreed to give it a try. 

Now they were here, packing up the boys to go through a portal to spend the night with Isabelle, and Maryse who had insisted she be there as well. Max seemed fine so far, but Rafael was getting increasingly agitated as the time to leave approached. 

“When will you be back?” Rafael asked, his voice small. 

“We’ll be back in the morning baby,” Magnus said, “Right when you wake up.” 

Rafael’s lower lip quivered, “I don’t want to.” 

“You don’t want to go to the movies? Tia’s gonna take you to see Coco.” 

Rafael shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

Alec felt a bit of his resolve breaking. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. It was too soon for Rafael, he still needed to trust that he and Magnus weren’t going anywhere. That they weren’t going to abandon him. Alec was already prepared to call off their reservations when Maryse stepped in. 

“How about this Rafael,” She said softly, “I’ll let you pick out two candies at the movie theater. Whatever ones you want alright?” 

Rafael didn’t look convinced. 

“And I hear you like slushies?” She continued, smiling slyly. 

Rafael perked at that. Slushies were a special treat and he didn’t get them very often. 

“Can I get a blue one?” He asked. 

“Of course. We’ll get a big blue slushie.” 

Rafael considered it for a second before nodding. Crisis averted by the power of sugar. 

“Alright then,” Magnus said, “Best not be late.” 

A few purposeful movements of his hands and a portal opened up, leading them to a small movie theater down the street. Isabelle said she would meet them there so she could buy the tickets early. 

Alec leaned over, pressing kisses all over Rafael’s face until the child started to giggle, “Be a good boy. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Right when I wake up?” 

“Right when you wake up. Bright and early.” 

Rafael nodded and held onto Magnus as he stepped through the portal. Alec walked over to his mother. He grabbed at Max’s swinging feet, biting them playfully. The baby screamed, delighted, and grabbed at Alec’s nose.

“Bye bye Max,” Alec said, kissing him on the nose. 

Max waved his hand, “Bye bye da.” 

“Bye bye.” Alec murmured back. He tucked his mother in a quick hug, “Thanks for doing this.” 

“Of course,” She said, smiling at Max, “Anytime. Seriously, anytime.” 

She kissed Alec’s cheek, calling out a goodbye as she stepped through the portal. Alec watched her go, still standing in front of it when Magnus walked through a moment later. 

“We’re not bad parents,” Magnus said, stepping into Alec’s arms, “Parents leave their kids over night all the time. What we’re doing is perfectly normal.” He sounded like he was trying to convince himself. 

“It’s just for the night.” Alec reassured. Magnus nodded, finding comfort in Alec’s arms before he pulled away. If his eyes were a little damp Alec didn’t comment, just kissed him softly. 

“Okay,” Magnus said, blowing out a huge sigh, “I’m okay. We’re okay. We have reservations and we’re gonna have a great dinner and have fun and be adults. We can even have sex. On the couch. Or in the shower. We can make _noise_ Alexander. ” 

Alec snorted, breaking into loud laughter. Magnus grinned with him and leaned his forehead against his. 

“It’s just for the night.” Alec repeated, rubbing a hand up and down Magnus’ back. 

They bustled around the apartment for a little while, searching for their nice shirts that had been shoved to the back of their closets in the recent months. Magnus spent a little extra time on his makeup and repainted his nails while Alec tried to get his hair to do some complicated fringe before styling it like he usually did. 

“One of these days you’re gonna have to let me do your eyeliner.” Magnus said as they put on their shoes. 

“I think I’ll leave that to you babe.” Alec said, distractedly adjusting his watch. He smoothed down his shirt, “How do I look?” 

Magnus grinned, fixing his collar before kissing him softly, “Amazing as always.” He turned away to grab their wallets and the keys. 

“You’re not gonna ask me if I think you look nice?” Alec said, shamelessly checking out Magnus’ ass. 

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus said, spinning back around with a knowing smile, “I know I look good.” 

\---

Alec booked them reservations at some fancy steakhouse that had just opened a few blocks away. Magnus offered to portal them but Alec insisted they walk, wanting to make the most of their time together. 

They walked down the crowded sidewalks of New York hand in hand, making small talk as they strolled. Magnus told him about the clients he had this week: a werewolf with an ingrown claw, two different vampires with a weird case of burns, a warlock in need of a sleep potion. Alec listened attentively, not having much to say about his admittedly boring week at the institute. The only event of note was Raj being taken hostage by a lovesick seelie who was convinced he held the soul of her dead lover. Alec had been tempted to let her keep him, cause Raj was an asshole and having him gone was one less problem for Alec, but eventually rescued him after she voiced her thoughts on wearing his skin. 

They arrived at the restaurant right on time for their reservation spot. The waiter seating them took his time setting down Magnus’ menu, making sure to only face him when talking about the specials. Alec threw him a glare that could have frozen him in his spot and he scrambled off after getting their drink orders. 

“Down boy,” Magnus said, chuckling. He reached across the table, holding his hand palm up for Alec to hold. They twined their fingers over the table top. 

“How do you think the boys are doing?” Magnus asked

“I’m sure they’re okay,” Alec said, playing with the rings on Magnus’ fingers, “My mom would call if she felt they needed to come home.” 

“You’re right.” Magnus sighed, “I just worry.” 

“I know, I worry too. But it’ll be okay. It’s just a few hours and they love my mom and Izzy.” 

Magnus smiled, “Max won’t even notice we’re gone with Isabelle around. He’s so in love with her.” 

“Izzy’s man controlling powers affect even children.” Alec said, grinning. 

“Here are your drinks gentleman.” The waiter said. He set down a glass filled with whiskey for Alec and a complicated looking martini for Magnus, “Are we ready to order?” 

“Just a few more moments.” Alec said. 

“Of course.” 

Alec picked up the menu for the first time, skimming over the pasta section before moving to the steaks. 

“Are we getting appetizers?” Alec asked, looking at the description for crab cakes. 

“Sure, why not?” Magnus replied, “I think I’ll get the shrimp scampi. I feel like it’s going to be really big though.” 

“You can always take it home,” Alec pointed out, “You know Rafael will eat it.” 

Magnus hummed, a small smile forming on his face, “What’re you getting?” 

“A steak,” Alec said happily, “A steak the size of my head.” 

Magnus was still laughing when the waiter returned. They placed an order for the crab cakes along with their entrees. 

“What do you think we should do for Halloween this year?” Alec asked, making small talk. 

“I’m not sure,” Magnus replied, “I was thinking we could take them trick or treating but I’m afraid Rafael might not take to it very well.”

“Oh I didn’t think about that.” 

“Maybe if we take them out early enough it won’t be too bad? And we won’t go to any scary houses.” 

Alec hummed, “I’ll have to get out of work that night. Halloween is an especially rowdy time for demons.” 

“There’s a very thin line between the demon realm and the human realm during that time. It makes them more bold.” Magnus said. 

“And my job much harder.” 

Their appetizer arrived and they were distracted by the food for a while. More small talk was exchanged over the crab cakes; talks about when Max’s magic was going to start manifesting and what they could do to prepare, what they needed to pick up from the store for the week, and a quick anecdote from Alec about Rafael’s new obsession with The Greatest Showman movie. It all felt so domestic and calm, Magnus half expected some disaster or monster to burst in on their perfect bubble. 

The rest of dinner happened without incident though. No monsters, no alarms, no handfuls of food thrown by little boys. Alec thoroughly enjoyed his steak when it came, finding it paired nicely with the one too many glasses of whiskey he had. Magnus was not able to finish his pasta, but knew Rafael would eat it. Rafael was the opposite of picky and would eat absolutely anything. 

“Are we having dessert gentleman?” The waiter asked, only leering at Magnus a little bit, not wanting to risk Alec’s fury. 

“Just the check please.” Magnus said. 

“You and your sweet tooth are passing up on dessert?” Alec asked after the waiter left. 

“Of course not,” Magnus scoffed, “But that ice cream parlor next to our place is still open and they have unlimited toppings.” 

Alec rolled his eyes fondly, “Of course, how could I forget.” 

“Honestly, Alexander.” 

They paid for their meal and exited the restaurant, loose limbed and giggly from their drinks. Alec wasn’t drunk but he was definitely tipsy, even with the cold burst of air that hit his face when they left. He’d hadn’t felt this carefree in a while. He loved Rafael and Max, more than anything in the world, and he wouldn’t trade being their dad for anything, but man did it feel nice to let loose for a little while. 

Magnus led them to the ice cream parlor, where they shared a three scooper with a horrendous amount of toppings. Magnus ate most of it, his sweet tooth coming out in full scale. Afterwards they took their time walking back to the loft, enjoying the sounds and sights of New York. 

“It’s only nine,” Magnus said, “Is there anything else you wanna do tonight?”

Alec shrugged, “I didn’t have anything else in mind. Dinner was kind of the extent of my planning skills.” 

Magnus laughed, “We could go to Pandemonium?” 

“If you want to,” Alec replied, “It’s gonna be packed tonight though.” 

Magnus nodded. He slid his hand around Alec’s waist, “Or we could go home and make our own fun?” He said, suggestively. 

Alec smirked. He hooked an arm around Magnus’ shoulders, pulling him close, “That sounds way more fun than Pandemonium.” 

With that in mind, they hurried home with a bit more urgency in their step. They stumbled into the building and into the elevator, Magnus pulling Alec into a heated kiss as soon as the doors shut. He tangled his fingers in the shadowhunters hair, pulling at the strands to make Alec groan. Alec pushed him against the wall, yanking their hips together by Magnus’ belt loops. The warlock moaned, pushing himself closer. They barely noticed the ping of the elevator doors opening, pulling away quickly when it began to close once more. Magnus reached out an arm to stop the door from shutting and pulled Alec out with him. 

It took a few tries to get the door open, Alec making it very hard for Magnus to focus as he pressed wet kisses to the skin peeking from underneath his coat. They practically fell into the loft, laughing all the way as their lips met in short but passionate kisses. 

“Still want to do it on the couch?” Alec whispered huskily. 

Magnus moaned, “Anywhere you want me, baby.” 

Laughing, Alec dragged him to their bedroom anyway, “I want you spread out on our bed.” He whispered the words into Magnus’ neck, nipping at the soft skin, “I want to take you apart bit by bit. I want to make you come over and over. I want you to forget your own name.” 

Magnus looked at him with wide eyes, panting heavily. His glamour dropped just for a moment, showing just how much Alec’s words had affected him. Alec surged forward, capturing Magnus’ lips in a kiss. He shrugged his shoulders, shimmying his jacket off before yanking at Magnus’. He threw them both towards the door and pulled away to yank his sweater over his head. Magnus reached out to help, running his nails down Alec’s torso in a way that made the shadowhunter shiver. 

“Alcohol makes you bold my love,” Magnus said between kisses. He pulled back for a moment, looking into Alec’s eyes, “You’re not too drunk are you?” 

“Just drunk on you.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes fondly, “You know what I mean.” 

Alec laughed. He kissed Magnus again, softer this time, “I’m plenty sober Magnus.” 

Magnus kissed him back, enjoying the brief tenderness before suddenly pushing Alec back until he flopped onto the bed, “Good.” 

Magnus stood over him, pulling his shirt off slowly. Alec watched unabashed as Magnus revealed himself to him. He slid off his rings and necklaces, setting them on the nightstand beside him before crawling sensually over Alec’s prone form. Alec immediately grabbed at Magnus’s hips, dragging him closer until Magnus was straddling him. 

“I want to see your eyes.” Alec requested, his voice deep with arousal. 

Magnus’ breath caught slightly before the glamour over his eyes dropped away. The yellow of his irises glowed in the dark, the only other light being the one from the hallway. Alec stared at him, enchanted by how beautiful his husband was. He slid his hands from Magnus’ waist up to his neck. He cupped his face and pulled him down, kissing him slowly. Magnus gasped slightly, allowing Alec to slide his tongue into his mouth, twining them together. Magnus tasted like sugar and alcohol, a heady mixture that made Alec’s head spin. 

They lost themselves in the kiss for a moment, arousal building between the two men steadily. Magnus hips twitched down, grinding himself intermittently against Alec’s hard cock still trapped in his jeans. He snuck his fingers down until he reached Alec’s belt, unbuckling it quickly and tossing it over the edge of the bed. He undid the buttons, sliding the zipper down, and pushing down the jeans to his thighs. Alec helped him, arching his hips up to help shove his jeans off. Magnus wasted no time in pushing off Alec’s boxers too, baring the shadowhunter to him fully. He bit his lips and took Alec into his hand, stroking him slowly. 

“Your turn.” Alec gasped, hips spasming. 

Without missing a beat, Magnus snapped his fingers, and his jeans and boxers disappeared. He hissed, the cool air against his cock making him jolt. Alec took him in, wondering in the back of his mind if he could last long enough to give Magnus a blow job, before Magnus leaned over to their night stand. He rifiled around until he pulled out a bottle of lube, still mostly full. They hadn’t had time to do more than quick hand jobs in the shower and heated make out sessions before they went their separate ways for the day, the boys making full penetrative sex almost impossible. 

Magnus presses the bottle into Alec’s hands, leaning down to bite at the deflect rune on his neck. Alec paused for a moment, lost in the feeling of Magnus lips on his skin, before getting back to the task at hand. He squeezed the lube onto his fingers in a well practiced motion, warming it for a second before pressing his finger inside of him. Magnus choked out a groan at the intrusion, pulling back from his attack on Alec’s neck. Alec kissed him messily for a few moments as he stretched him, crooking his fingers up into his sweet spot every so often just to hear him moan. He added a finger once Magnus started to push into his thrusts. 

“Enough,” Magnus gasped after a few minutes of fucking himself onto Alec’s hand, “I’m ready.” He pulled at Alec’s upper arm, urging him to stop. 

Alec pulled his fingers away, moving them to grip Magnus’ upper thigh. The warlock sat up quickly, grabbing the discarded lube. He squirted some into his hand before reaching back and slicking Alec’s cock, fondling him a bit just to watch his husband squirm. He lined up the pulsing erection with his hole and slowly sunk down. 

“Fuck,” Alec bit out, arching his back slightly as the tight heat surrounded him. He felt like a virgin all over again, trying to resist the urge to come then and there. 

Magnus watched him, slack jawed as he used gravity to slowly lower himself down until he was fully seated in Alec’s lap. He took a second to get used to the feeling, running his hands over Alec’s chest. Alec grabbed at his fingers, bringing his hand up to kiss Magnus’ palm. 

“Sap,” Magnus panted, already feeling worked up, “Tell me I’m not the only one who feels like they’re gonna last five seconds.” 

“The clock started ticking the second we got in the apartment.” Alec groaned dryly, snapping his hips up slightly. 

Magnus moaned, twining their fingers together. He lifts himself a bit before dropping down, only feeling a slight twinge of discomfort. It wasn’t enough to stop him though as he lifted his hips again, grinding down once more. Alec moaned, gripping Magnus’ hands tightly. 

They spend the next few moments building up to a comfortable rhythm, Magnus picking up the pace gradually as Alec thrust his hips up. Magnus leaned down, moving their hands above Alec’s head. From this angle his cock rubs against Alec’s stomach, his precum leaving behind a sticky trail. He bit at Alec’s lips, teasing him until the shadowhunter surged up and drew him into a heated kiss. They moved together sensually, an erotic dance that they hadn’t forgotten in their time apart. Magnus was lost himself in the feeling of Alec inside him, content to ride this slow wave of pleasure surrounding him, when Alec started to pick up the pace. 

The shadowhunter braced his feet on the bed and snapped his hips up, angling himself until he managed to hit the warlock’s prostate. Magnus pulled back from the kiss, his legs shaking as Alec started to pound into him desperately. He could feel his orgasm suddenly building quickly, spreading from the soles of his feet to the tips of his fingers. Alec could see him start to unravel and grinned deviously, thrusting into him harder. 

“Alexander.” Magnus moaned helplessly, head tipping backwards. He released his tight hold on their hands and Alec took the advantage, moving his hands down to grip Magnus’ hips tightly. He used the leverage to pull Magnus into his thrusts, pushing in deeper. Magnus writhed, his nails digging into Alec’s shoulder. Alec wrapped a hand around his cock and barely had time to stroke him once before Magnus was coming with a loud moan. Alec stroked him through it, watching Magnus shake apart in his arms. His own orgasm was cresting quickly and he flipped them over suddenly, snapping his hips a hand full of times before coming inside Magnus with a shout. 

They slowly came down, Alec’s hips twitching abortedly until he finally collapsed on top of Magnus with a sigh. Magnus ran his hands through Alec’s hair softly, taking the time to catch his breath with the comforting weight of his husband on top of him. 

“I can’t move,” Alec groaned into his neck, “I’m just gonna sleep here.” 

“What happened to making me forget my own name?” Magnus said jokingly, still catching his breath.

Alec huffed, “You’re asking a lot from me, babe. I’m an old man, take pity on me.” 

Magnus grinned into his hair. He clenched down, squeezing around Alec’s softening cock. He felt Alec’s breath hitch, his hips thrusting slightly.

“You’re telling me you couldn’t get it up again?” Magnus asked softly.

Alec leaned upwards, glaring at Magnus playfully, “Is that a challenge?” 

Magnus smirked and shifted his hips, eyeing Alec flirtily, “Let’s put that stamina rune to good use.”

\---

The next morning Magnus woke up to bright sun and an ache in his hips. He groaned, shivering as the cool air of their apartment hit his bare skin. The blankets were on the floor at the end of their bed, having been kicked off sometime around round three and forgotten around round four. Magnus groaned again, turning over onto his back, arm flopping over to hit Alec who was sprawled out on his stomach. He peered over at his husband, taking in his debauched form. There were angry red scratches on his back, pairing with the dark bruises on shoulders and neck nicely. A hand print was fading on his ass and Magnus laughed as he remembered how it got there. 

“Alexander,” Magnus called, shaking the man slightly, “Alec wake up.” 

Alec groaned, burying his head into the lone pillow on the bed, “No.” 

“Wake up sleepy head.” Magnus cooed. He sat up, brushing the hair out of his face. Their room was in complete disarray. Pillow and blankets on the floor, the lamp from their bedside table broken across the room. The rugs and wall color had changed in the night and Magnus blushed as he saw the aftermath of his magic getting out of hand. 

“Our room is a mess.” Magnus said, pushing himself out of bed. 

Alec turned over, taking in the state of their bedroom, “Worth it.” 

Magnus laughed, throwing on his robe, “Get up lazy bones. We need a shower before we pick up the boys.” 

“No,” Alec moaned pitifully, “Can’t you just, y’know.” He waved his hands around, attempting to imitate Magnus’ magic. 

“No I can’t just.” He mimicked Alec’s hand motions, “And why does everyone think I look like that?”

“You can’t or you won’t.” 

“Won’t.” 

Alec huffed, but finally rolled over. He sat up, sleep lines on his cheeks and hair in a tangled mess. He glared at Magnus grumpily, causing the warlock to laugh. 

“You hate me.” He pouted. 

Magnus rolled his eyes, “The things I did to you last night beg to differ.” 

Alec blushed, but snorted out a laugh anyway. He pulled himself out of bed, grimacing at the ache in his muscles, “I feel like I just went ten rounds with a demon.” 

 

“You did go ten rounds with a demon.” Magnus said, walking into their bathroom. 

“Ha ha very funny.” Alec said, following him into the shower. 

They washed quickly, scrubbing away the dried cum, sweat, and lube from their bodies. Magnus laughed when Alec discovered all the bruises adorning his body. 

“I look like I was attacked.” He marveled, twisting in the mirror to get a better look. 

Magnus snuck up behind him, pressing a kiss to his deflect wound, “Battle scars my dear.” 

Magnus pulled on a soft shirt and jeans, forgoing any hair gel and just brushing it away from his face. He felt a sudden sense of urgency, the loft feeling too quiet this morning without their boys, and he was eager to get them back. 

“You ready?” Magnus asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet as Alec pulled on his boots, “I bet Rafael’s awake already and he’s going to be upset if we don’t get there soon.” 

“Okay okay I’m ready.” Alec said, hopping over to where Magnus was preparing to open the portal. 

He waved his hands quickly and opened up the portal that would lead them inside the institute, the wards allowing them to portal directly inside. Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and stepped through to the clean walls of the institute hub, jumping slightly out of habit at the change in ground level. 

“Oh! Alec, goodmorning.” Alec looked behind him to see Clary. She was wearing light battle gear, leading him to believe she had just gotten back from patrol. 

“Morning Clary.” Alec said. 

“Here to pick up Rafael and Max?” She asked. 

“Yeah, you know where they are.” 

“They’re staying in Izzy’s room, so probably there.” 

Magnus nodded, smiling at Clary as he spun on his heel and speed walked to Isabelle’s room, Alec following with a half wave. 

Isabelle’s door was closed when they got to it, so Magnus knocked softly before pushing the door open. Inside, Isabelle was playing with Max on her rug, helping the one year old build a castle with his blocks. Rafael was still in bed, his grandmother cuddled up with him. He was awake, but only just so, his eyes blinking slowly. 

It was Max who first saw them, grinning so hard his pacifier fell out of his mouth, “Da!” He screamed happily, holding his arms up to be picked up. 

“Hi blueberry.” Alec said, a feeling of happiness overwhelming him. He crossed the room quickly, picking up Max and squeezing him softly. Max babbled happily, seemingly filling his dad in on all the things he’d missed. Alec pulled away to kiss his little blue face. Across the room Rafael had jumped into Magnus’ arms, curling himself around the warlock tightly. 

“I missed you.” Rafael said softly into his shoulder. 

“I missed you too baby, so so much,” Magnus said, He kissed Rafael’s hair, “Did you have fun?” 

“Yeah.” He admitted. 

“That’s good, did you like Coco?” 

“Wanna see it with you.” 

Magnus smiled, rubbing his hand up and down Rafael’s back, “Okay, we’ll go see it together too.” 

Maryse rose from the bed, smiling at their reunion. She smoothed a hand through Rafael’s hair, “Did you guys enjoy your date night?” 

“Maybe a bit too much fun,” Isabelle piped in, eyeing the bruises on Alec neck. 

Alec blushed, pulling his hoodie higher on his shoulders, “Yeah we had fun. Any issues?” He asked, trying to turn the conversation away from him. 

“Max was a bit upset when he realized you weren’t at the movie theater and Rafael had some trouble falling asleep, but we worked it out.” Isabelle said, “They did just fine.” 

“That’s good,” Alec said. He walked over to Magnus, reaching a hand to tickle Rafael’s back, “Good morning Rafe.” 

Rafael finally unearthed himself from Magnus’ shoulder to peek out at his dad. Alec poked him on the nose, causing Rafael to smile, “Good morning.” 

“Do you wanna go get breakfast with Tia and Abuela?” He asked, shifting Max in his arms as he reached out for Magnus. Magnus leaned over, pressing kisses all over their baby’s face. 

“Are we gonna get waffles?” Rafael asked, perking up. 

“Of course.” Alec scoffed, “Let’s get dressed and we’ll go.” 

Rafael grinned, squirming until Magnus let him down and running over to his backpack. He pulled out the clothes Magnus had packed and walked over to Isabelle, pulling at her hand, “We gotta get dressed Tia. We’re gonna get waffles.” 

Isabelle laughed, “Okay okay.” She let him drag her to her closet, picking out random clothes for her to wear. 

“I’m going to run to my room really quick to get dressed,” Maryse said, “I’ll be right back.” 

“Hurry!” Rafael called, yanking his pajama shirt over his head. 

“Easy Rafael,” Alec laughed, walking over to help him take his shirt off, “The waffles aren’t going to leave.” 

“But dad, how do you know.” 

After everyone was dressed and ready to leave, the Lightwood-Bane’s finally left the institute. They portaled to their favorite breakfast place, a little hole in the wall run by an old friend of Magnus’ that served excellent waffles and didn’t bat an eye at a blue baby toddling between tables. Rafael ordered his waffles with strawberries and balked when Isabelle got pancakes instead of his favorite food. Alec fended off some more comments about the state of his neck and Maryse pointedly did not engage, preferring to remain ignorant of her son’s sex life. Magnus was on Max duty and followed his son around the restaurant as he got the hang of walking. Max was none too pleased when he had to sit back in the high chair when their food came, but was soon pacified with the plate of cut up waffle set in front of him. The family dug into their breakfast happily, enjoying the peace of the morning. Alec took a moment to take it all in, reveling in the warmth of it all. It all felt too Disney, too cliche happy ending, but here is where he wanted to stay: in the aftermath of his sleepless night.


End file.
